


The Foursome Corps

by Flashbolt23785



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Hal is so sexy, Handsome Kyle, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thick butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Following the aftermath battles of the Darkstars, Hal Jordan and the Green lantern corps were having something that they never done in the first places altogether.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan/Kyle Rayner/John Stewart, Guy Gardner/John Stewart, Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan/John Stewart, Hal Jordan/Kyle Rayner
Series: Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969894
Kudos: 28





	The Foursome Corps

**Author's Note:**

> Content: This series set after “ Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (2016) #50” where the corps after the victory triumph against the darkstars.

No matter how exhausted Hal felt after the battles , his senses ignite the instant he's awake. He was trying to recover the death of Tomar-Tu, a former green lantern corp who unintention to become a corp of darkstar. His death somehow had trauma Hal enough despite his history interaction with him. Suddenly, the three corpsmen came into his room and closed the door behind them. They were concerning Hal who seemed to isolate himself in the room while the other corps were recovering from the battles. Their impressions looked smiling and daze but at the same time thinking about how they tried to bury Tomar-Tu even though it’s not his fault for not able to stop him. It’s not easy to be a honourable lantern.

“ Hal, you gotta to stop thinking about Tomar-Tu and get over his death. It’s what he wants.” John consoles Hal on the bed. His eyes were covering with hands feeling frustrate. 

“ Yeah, We won the battles. The darkstars were all surrender themselves and the controller are now under the guardian trial. You should be proud about the green lantern corps teamworks .” Guy tried to cheer him.

“ Thanks, John. I can’t stop thinking how we didn’t manage to save everyone by the end of day. It’s our duty to patrol the planet and galaxy . As a corp leader, it makes me feel stressful.” Hal’s hands were slowly reveal his small dreadful eyes under the mask.

“ That’s what we are talking about. How about we have a little fun that help you deal with the events.” Guy suggested. His hand slowly made it to the thighs suit. He began rub the inside making Hal a big hoes.

His face turned from a moody angsty into a wicked smile. He began to act usually as he grabbed one of his partner onto the bed. Kyle was amusing at his change attitude.

“ Oh, I get it. You want us to give you some nice touch.” Kyle grabbed one of his ass, giving a squeeze sounds.

"You've been working an awful lot lately, Hal," Guy said, stroking the back of his hand across Hal 's face. It leaves his skin tingling. He had no idea how to start, but it did, and he had a feeling it's going to work well . Hal began to remove his ring from his fingers, revealing his civilian clothes to them.

Kyle moved aside behind him with both arms wrapped around Hal’ s shoulders, voice low and gravelly in his ear. "Yeah, Hal , you never seem to have time for us, anymore," he taunts, one hand lifting the hem of Hal's undershirt and sliding to his waist. "All this work for the green lantern corp. Everyone seem happy that we could grow more new recruits . It’s time for us to break sometimes. " His lips press soft against Hal 's throat, which made Hal’s mind melted away right behind the cut of his jaw, before Guy opened his mouth to suck a hickey into Hal ’s skin.

"Getting too close, ?" John said. He seemed to enjoy how his corpsmen were doing anything to feel like a family. They may called each other as green lanterns but they served for the corps.

Kyle placed a sloppy kiss on Hal 's cheek, then John 's. "All I would like to say, we're all wearing our uniform and guess what’re gonna do next ," he says, and Hal can't help but decided to tell them to remove the rings.

“ Hal , it’s show time.” Guy wicked before the three corps removed their rings in front of Hal, a green sparks revealing themselves wear nothing under the uniforms but naked. Hal was quickly stripped his pant the moment he saw their gorgeous bodies.

“ Look like we made Hal extra horny.” Kyle whispered into Guy’s ear.

“ All right, bring it on the orgasm.” Hal smirked while tried to pose sexy.

Something bumped against Hal 's lips, and he opened his eyes to find Kyle's dick in front of him. He poked his tongue out for a taste, licking from the bottom of the head to the slit, and Kyle inhales sharply and swears.

" Fuck, Hal, your mouth…I want to fuck you; can I fuck your mouth, captain ? "

“ That’s a good way for calling him.” Guy smoothed Hal on his stomach.

He responded by moaning and opening his mouth, tongue out. Kyle groans and lets his cock rest on Hal 's tongue, and he closed his mouth around the head and sucks it in and out .

“ Oh Fuck!" Kyle threw his head back, with John fingering its holes. Hal saw him shaking with tension, trying not to thrust into his mouth. Guy was behind Hal kissing his back with saliva sticking on its skin.

" I was hoping to fuck you with my fingers while Kyle fuck your face," and Hal whined, giving Kyle one last hard sucked before popping off. "Please," he begged thickly.

“ So is what you got? ” John moved out from fingering allowed Guy to sit on Hal’s upper body. Kyle leaned closer to take Hal’s face in his hands. He began sucking his tongue and gave a squirm sounds before he lifted himself to gave Guy a ride.

“ John, I wished you could continue do the fingering.” Guy looked at John.

“ Oh, I should probably kneel down and see how big his hole looks.” John sat beside the bedsheet and slowly insert his fingers into Hal. He grunted in pain but had the willpower to withstand this madness. He never felt satisfied that much to have his three corpsmen gave him some orgy orgasm.

He slowly increase the speed and started pushing up and down. John was tickling with more fingers inside Hal while kissing the back of Guy . He didn’t realize he's been talking, begging, until he tuned back in . “ You're so desperate, aren't you? It's too hot for you. Love it when you get like this, when you all ready like you'd sit on our cocks all day, if you could. Would you like that, Hal ? I bet everyone else would appreciate the view.” Kyle whispered to him. 

Hal 's moan could probably be heard on another continent, if they're really listening. "Please…"

“ Please what, Hal ? " Guy snickered asked.

“ Hold my head up for me." Strong, rough hands slide through his hair and tug gently. Hal's eyes flutter shut, and then he felt a bigger hand on his cheek, thumb tugging his lower lip down. He turned his head view up to see a red Kyle.

“ Hal, you can just let go of me.” Guy was exhausting with all these pushing and upping. Hal holded himself out and slowly leaned forward to slide Kyle’s cock back into his mouth.

"That's it, that’s it…you are making a good spot, Hal. You have such a sweet, perfect mouth, fuck ."

At the same time, John was kissing his head more than holding it up, running those gentle fingers through his brown hair in a way that made him shiver, but that's okay, because Hal was fantastic at sucking Kyle's dick and Guy's hands felt really rough with hair.

John headed toward to Guy and started licking each other tongues. Then suddenly, he recalled something " I don’t get it. not with Kilowog and the other corps around. What if they find out? We agreed not to tell, remember.”

"Uh huh. But we didn't agree to stop." Guy exchanged a grin while kissing his neck. "C'mon John. It's been fun, hasn't it? There's no reason we can't get together once in a while."

“ Guy is right. We finally have our time together after the whole missions. We didn’t even catch a break.” Kyle was seen kissing Hal while touching his abs. At the same time, Hal was holding his cock. The condition in the room was so orgy and hot, The sounds of sucking and making out make the whole place look orgasm. Hopefully Mogo wasn’t trying to scan the activity through their rings. For Hal, he didn’t mind if the other corps found out about their admirers . As long he got someone on the back to give himself a big blow.

“ Mind if I want to?” Guy broke from the kiss as he wrapped itself around a black erection.

“ Sure, you might wanna not to push too hard.”

Guy shook his head. He began to swallow the whole erection inside his mouth slowly before he increase his speed. What a pleasure, hopefully Guy could do the same trick for Hal.

Hal lifted himself up and started holding John’s cheek. “ Guess I could kiss you now? ”

“ Oh please, anything that desire you.” John grabbed the shoulder and make out which made Hal’s mind melted away as he invaded his mouth with his tongue. Kyle entering the small hole through Guy. It looked like the ginger lantern had a big ass that want to get pound.

The sounds of skin slapping and smoothing made the lanterns became more anticipate. Hal had never thought after fought through so many enemies including Sinestro, General Zod ,the New Gods and now the Darkstars. He finally let his pals to enjoy this delicious moments. Hal could never felt himself so proud. 

"Oh, wow…that's…deep." Guy 's voice sounded kind of weed, which made Kyle felt shame and decided to slap the giant butt to quiet down.

Hal made a noise of agreement. "He does it so well, doesn't he? John , I want you all give me something that make me go wild ."

“ Ok, look like you really stuff the hype up.” Guy snorted.

Hal being flipped onto his back before he realized it, head hanging over the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to let Guy slide his dick inside, relaxes his throat. He’s floating, warm and blissed out and everything is perfect.

On the other side, Kyle was anticipated to grab Hal’s cock and put it in his mouth. Sucking the skin of the erection .Hal made a noise where he felt it went straight to John 's neglected dick. John kneel on the bed to let his cock hitting on Hal’s face.

" How do you feel it? " Guy said as he pulled in and started fucking John's throat in earnest, Hal leaves his hand cupping John's throat. He never saw how he enjoyed the scene.

Guy had pulled his fingers out again, but before he can protest, Hal feels the heat of John's breath between his thighs, waiting. Not long , Guy removed his cock out of Hal before he kneel down to kiss him.

He doesn't know how long Kyle and Guy had fuck him between them. Kyle was sucking his dick while Guy fuck his tongue. John leaned closer to both of them as he licked the neck of Hal. He felt living in a paradise who served him.

Guy groaned at the feeling, swallowed it all until Kyle pulled out and leaned down to kiss him.

"Oh man, that’s so perfect, you guys are amazing . I feel so good, I love you all…" Hal mumbled in between kisses, until he could hear Guy laughed. 

“ Guess you love to contribute with us as a green lantern partners.” Guy said.

"Hey, Guy ," Kyle released from the kiss as he tried to get his attention right now. "Come here , you should try my ass," he continued.

Guy knew what’s he gonna to do, he put his hands onto the bubble butts and started releasing some squealing sounds.

“ Woah, that’s so loud and harsh. Guy.” John said. He took his own cock and tried to fit inside the small of Guy. He never though of using his own fingers to circle a hole just as he entered.

Hal was lying on the bed, trying to relax as Kyle continue to kiss his body. He was wandering if the guys were ready to thrust.

“ Anyone ready to get pound on me ? ” Hal asked.

Kyle insist himself to give a ride. He took his own cock and slowly entered through Hal. Making him to groan in pain.

Kyle’s thrust started slowly, but deep. Hal squeezed his thighs together, encouraging him to go faster, so Kyle sped up. He looked so hot above Hal, began to break sweat through the skins , can’t blame himself how a Mexican people can be so attractive. Looking at his arms, Hal saw they're steady, strong enough to hold both of them like this for hours, and probably how much he's holding back, fucking Hal right now,was enough to put him that much closer to the edge.

It didn’t take long for Kyle to get close. Hal lifted his legs to wrap them around his waist, and with a dozen more thrusts, Kyle was spilling inside of Hal with a grunt into his neck.

“Please…” he groaned. “Go on, you’ve been so good for us tonight.” Guy came with a shout, body going rigid under John, who kept thrusting deeply.

John was breaking some sweat as he supported Kyle’s action. “ Yeah, that’s right Kyle. You are one big winner today.”

Both of them releasing some sweat from their bodies. Hal was wrapping his hands around Kyle's biceps, which seemed to give him the encouragement he needed to start fucking Hal in earnest. Kyle was making some huffling and panting noises with each thrust, and then he shifted and suddenly his cock is nailing Hal's sweet spot perfectly.

He could feel Kyle's thrusts began to stutter, so he decided to clench down on him. Guy and John came over to give something for Hal. “ Let’s give this guy some cum.” Guy planned.

The three corps were sitting between Hal while masturbate their dicks. Kyle groaned as he continued increase the speed of vibrate. The sounds of moan were filling in this room with their will to cum, Guy grunted in pleasure. “Fuck it! I am too fucking tight I’m cumming.”

A glob of liquid were spreading over Hal’s body with a few sprinks came from John and Kyle. They never though how much seeds they were releasing it. The tastes of the cum gave Hal a satisfied look.  
Just as Hal was going through the wave of aftershocks, he felt a blast of heat hitting him before Kyle buried his face against Hal’s chest. All of them were trying to catch their breathes after the sex.

" Are you okay? " Guy asks after a moment, voice sounding raw.

Kyle snorted and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me ? I was so tired to use my whole energy releasing my will. This doesn’t make me I am powerful to withstand this moves.”

Hal tried to understand what Guy was asking and pushed Kyle off from his chest, leaving him huffs on the bed between the four guys , the whole room was releasing some hot air. After a moment John murmurs, “Was that what you wanted, Hal ? ” and Hal mumbled something like, “ Exactly, it is perfect.”

“ Look like we all together have a blast to give you some rewards.” Guy tired said. 

“ Anyone will like to take a shower, cause we are so disgusting sticky with sweats.” Kyle asked.

“ First, I would like to take some nap before I do the next thing.” Hal shaked his head fondly, he tossed an arm around Guy and Kyle. John used his ring to dim the lights without asking. 

Kyle shifted onto his side to get more comfortable just as the other were falling in deep sleep. He felt John's warmth at his back, arm stretched out to hold onto some part of Guy. Neverthless, Hal never felt himself so proud to be part of the Green Lantern with them. It was an honor to serve.


End file.
